Enamorados el uno del otro
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Soul desde hace mucho siente algo por Kid -ademas de que le parece lindo- y Kid tambien siente algo por él al punto de que se olvida de la simetria, sus amigos les ayudaran a declararse mutuamente. Mal summary. Mi primer fic. Advertencia: Lemon en el capitulo 5 y Mpreg.
1. Empiezan las vacaciones

**Dicleimer: **Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente este fic.

MI PRIMER FIC...

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

**1. Empiezan las vacaciones.**

POV - Soul.

Hola, soy Soul Eater Evans, soy una guadaña de la muerte y mi tecnico es Maka Albarn, Chrona es un tecnica que lleva a su arma dentro de su cuerpo, Ragnarock, mi mejor amigo se llama Black Star tecnico de el arma Tsubaki, Liz y Patty son dos hermanas que son armas pistolas y esta tambien... Death the Kid... este ultimo es... etto... *se pone nervioso*... ... ¡Ah! para que ocultarlo me parece lindo (lo se es poco cool), empezó después de la muerte del Kishin, cuando a Shinigami-sama se le ocurrio le gran idea de ir a un hotel con playa y de más... de vacaciones (la verda Kid me parecia lindo desde hace mucho... lo se eso tampoco es nada cool) pero bueno e aqui la historia de como me enamoré de esté shinigami amante de la simetría...

Fin POV - Soul.

-Aaaah esto no es cool... y encima con la empollona esta al lado... _si al menos Kid estuviera..._ -dijo el albino de ojos rojos recostandose sobre la mesa-

-¡Maka Chop! -Maka le da con el libro que estaba leyendo-

-¡Auch! -queda K.O sobre la mesa-

-Jejejejejejejejeje -Patty se rió de la escena-

-¡Tranquilo Soul! ¡con la presencia del gran YO nadie se aburre! ¡Jajajaja! -dijo Black*Star tan animado como siempre-

-Black*Star no hagas tanto ruido -le pidio/suplico Tsubaki-

-¿¡Porque!? estamos en hora libre Jajajajajaja -respondió-

-No sé como lidiar con esto... -dijo Chrona-

-Es cierto -dijo Liz arreglandose el pelo-

-Una cosa -despertó Soul- ¿donde está Kid? ¿No viene Hoy? -le preguntó a Liz

-Sí, pero Shinigami-sama lo llamó ¿porque lo preguntas? -contestó-

-Ahhhmmm... por nada -se vuelve a recostar sobre la mesa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Para que me llamaste, Padre? -preguntó el joven Shinigami-

-Pues veras queria preguntarte que si querrias vacaciones -dijo animado Shinigami-sama-

¿Que? - (o_o) -

-Pues he notado que ultimamente te veo bastante estresado y pense que querrias vacaciones en un hotel, con la playa al lado...

-Es-espera acabamos de acabar con el Kishin tenemos que reconstruir Death City y... -fue cortado por su padre-

-Ya, ya, peroooo tambien hay que relajarseeee, asi que ¿por que no avisas a los otros?

-Te refieres a Maka, Soul y los demas -pregunto Kid-

-¡Hai!

-De acuerdo *Suspiró* ¿Y... para cuando es?

-¡Mañana mismo! Ah! y el viaje dura tres dias, adios.

-¿Que? ¡P-pero, Padre! ¿¡Tres dias!? ¿¡mañana!?

-Ya, ya, venga ve a avisarles -dijo empujando a Kid de la Death Room-

-Aaaa *Suspiro* esta bieeen -dijo saliendo de la Death Room-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Soul, Soul -llamaba Maka-

-he... que... *bosteza* pasa... -dijo Soul medio dormido-

-Te dormiste.

-haaa *vuelve a bostezar* dejame dormir más -protestó-

-¡NO! Soul la clase termino -le regañó-

-Hola... -llega Kid-

-¡Hola! -dijo Soul despertandose de golpe-

-¿eh? -Maka se sorprendió de que Soul despertase tan de golpe-

-Que pasa asimetrico decidiste volver para tener al gran YO frente a tí -dijo Black*Star ganandose una mirada fulminante por parte de Kid-

-Te equivocas he venido a decirles que mi Padre me pidió que les dijera que tenemos vacaciones... en un hotel... al lado de la playa... *suspira* ¿en que estará pensando mi Padre?

-¡YAHOOO! ¡NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES! -gritó a pleno pulmon Black*Star mientras Tsubaki lo tranquiliza-

Jejejejejejeje -rió Patty- Oye, oye Onee-chan eso estara bien, la playa vamos a la playa -le dijo Patty a su hermana Liz-

-Por supuesto, Patty y yo nunca hemos ido a la playa y menos a un hotel.

-¿Y porque Shinigami-sama le ha dado a hora por darnos vacaciones? -pregunto Maka-

-No se... pero dice que el viaje es mañana asi que creo que deberiamos de preparar el equipaje y nuestras cosas.

-_Bien esta es la mia para hacercarme más a MI lindo Kid _-pensó Soul-

-¡BIEN! -contestaron todos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En casa de Soul y Maka:**

-Cuando Maka termina de hacer su equipaje se dirije hacia la cocina para ir preparondo la cena, pero se dirigió al cuarto de Soul para preguntarle algo...- ¿Soul? -este estaba terminando de arreglar su equipaje-

-¿huh? -se giro para ver a Maka- ¿Que pasa?

-Etto... ultimamente te he visto muy animado cuando esta Kid presente asi que he pensado... que... tal vez tú estas... -Maka sabia que estaba mal meterse demasiado en la vida privada de su arma, pero la curiosidad y preocupación era mucho-

-¿¡ENAMORADO DE KID!? en piensas Maka, estas loca -dijo la guadaña molesta-

-¡Maka Chop! -le dio con un libro en la cabeza- No estoy loca y solo era curiosidad -salió del cuarto para ir a la cocina-

-Uff... por poco, si supiera... Jajaja -lo que no sania nadie es que Soul haria lo que fuera por estar mucho tiempo con SU Kid a solas y así ser más intimos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En casa de Kid, Liz y Patty:**

-AAAhh *suspiro* ya esta terminé mi equipaje -dijo Liz-

-¡Y yo, y yo! -gritó Patty-

-Oye Patty, ¿lo notaste? que Soul ultimamente le presta mucha atención a Kid -dijo de pronto Liz-

-¡Sii! Soul y Kid sentados bajo un árbol... -empezó a cantar Patty pero Liz fue corriendo hacia ella y le tapó la boca-

-Shhh ¡Patty! Kid te va oir -susurró- tengo un plan para ello jejeje, mañana le diremos a las demás, menos a Black*Star el es capaz gritarlo a pleno pulmón.

-Si, si, si jejejejeje -Patty asintió y rió-

-¡LIZ Y PATTY, LA CENA! -gritó el joven Shinigami desde la cocina-

-¡SI! -contestaron las dos a la vez-

Y lo que Kid no sabia es que en las vacaciones de esa semana iban a pasar un monton de cosas que implicarian a él y a Soul.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Empiezan las intimaciones

**dicleimer:** ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** vestidos raros (?)

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds_-pensamientos o Flash back

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

Mi primer fic...

**2. Empiezan las intimaciones.**

POV - Kid

Hola soy Death the Kid y creo que me enamoré... ¡DE LA PERSONA MÁS ASIMETRICA DEL MUNDO! y es... ... Soul Eater Evans, si lo se soy un fenomeno (notese el sarcasmo) enamorandome de ese pelo asimetrico con esa cinta asimetrica, de esos ojos... que me encanta y- ¡PERO ES ASIMETRICO! *suspira* Soul se cree cool (y lo es) y yo ¿soy cool? ni lo sé ni me importa, lo que me importa es la simetrica aaahh la simetria es la mejor, pero desde que me fijé en él me olvido de ella constantemente, me estoy pesando eso de pedirle consejo a Liz porque ella está leyendo constantemente revistas de el corazón si creo que le pediré consejo bueno ya veremos lo que pasa en estos tres dias, algunas veces no se en lo que está pensando mi Padre...

Fin POV - Kid

Todos estaban dentro del autobus con su equipaje y listos para partir.

-¡Bueno, nos vamos ya! -dijo Sid-sensei el era quien nos llevaria y quien los acompañaria en los tres dias-

-Aaaahh Maka-chan adios -dijo Spirit despidiendose de su hija-

Maka se gira para no verle.

-Adiosss -se despidió Shinigami-sama-

-¡ADIOS! -se despidió escandalosamente Black*Star-

-Yo no se como lidiar con estó... -dijo Chrona-

-Tranquila yo estoy contigo -le dijo Maka para tranquilizarla-

Y así se encaminaron hacía el hotel... En el autobus iban sentados Maka con Chrona, Black*Star con Tsubaki, Liz con Patty y Soul con Kid. Kid miraba por la ventana mientras Soul pensaba la manera de entablar una conversación...

-Bueno... -empezó Soul- nos lo vamos a pasar bien en la playa... ¿no?

-Si -contestó-

-_Uhhh esto va hacer dificil, ya que Kid no es de mucho hablar tal vez si hablamos de simetria, no... pensaré un poco más... _-pensó para si-

Mientras Kid recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Liz en la mañana.

_**/Flash back/**_

_-Liz... necesito de tus consejos -dijo Kid levemente sonrojado-_

_-¿Uh? ¿sobre que? -no sabia sobre ya que casi nunca le pedia un consejo-_

_-P-pu-pues so-so-sobre a-ammm-amor -contesto ruborizado más que antes-_

_-¿¡Que!? -vale, vale Kid no le pedia muchos consejos pero siempre que lo hacia era sobre la simetria, la comida o la ropa... no... sobre... ¡AMOR!-_

_-Es que... talvez... yo... este... enamorado de alguien -Kid ya estaba rojo hasta las orejas-_

_-¡OH! Kid eso es maravilloso ¿quien es? -Liz se alegraba ya que el pequeño shinigami es como un hermano pequeño para ella-_

_-Ese es el problema... e-es... e-etto... ummmhmm... -Kid se estaba poniendo super nervioso-_

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo, dime ¿quien es? -Liz intentó tranquilizarlo-_

_-Es que... ¿es normal que te sientas atraido por un hombre? es que puede que... sea... Soul -esto ultimo lo susurro tan bajito que Liz no lo escucho-_

_-¿Que? Kid no importa si es hombre mientras seas feliz con la persona que quieres y ademas ¿que nombre dijiste? -dijo en verdad Liz estaba encantada de que Kid porfin le dijera quien es, porque ella había notado al shinigami muy distante como si estuviera pensando en alguien...-_

_-Soul, Soul Eater Evans -dijo directo-_

_-Jejejeje pues tengo un plan -ella ya habia previsto el plan la noche antes pero no contaba con que su tecnico le revelara tal secreto-_

_-¿C-cual? -la cara que habia puesto Liz en ese momento le asusto-_

_-¡TRANQUILO Kid! ya veras..._

_-...Pero y si le doy asco o los demas no lo haceptan -dijo triste y con la cabeza gacha-_

_-No te preocupes ya hable con ellos por teléfono... -explicó-_

_-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como!? -Kid se sorprendió al oir eso-_

_-Que bueno... vimos que tu y Soul estaban muy unidos ultimamente asi que hice un plan junto con Maka, Tsubaki incluso con Patty y Chrona -explico al ver que su tecnico se puso tan nervioso-_

_-¿Y Black*Star? -se pregunto porque el mejor amigo de su amor no participaba-_

_-Pues... él lo destrozaria todo y bueno... por donde ibamos asi, tienes que ser lindo... _

_-Pero, aun no se... ¿como son las cosas lindas? -Kid todavia no sabia eso ya habiamos dicho antes que era alguien educado no lindo-_

_-Pues es como si tu vieras una cosa simetrica delante de ti... pero en vez de la simetria utiliza otra cosa como... sonrojarte de vez en cuando... sonreir... hablar más con Soul -dijo-_

_-¡Ah! ya veo... -Kid ya lo empezaba a conprender- de acuerdo..._

_**/Fin Flash back/**_

-Kid, Kid... -Soul llamaba a Kid pero este no contestaba- _ya que me habia decidido a hablar de la simetria..._

-_Se lindo Kid, se lindo Kid... y hablar de cosas que le gusten a Soul _-pensó Kid-

-Kid... -llamaba por ultima vez Soul-

-¿Eeeh? -reacciona- _lindo Kid_ ¿Que? -pregunto levemente sonrojado como le habia enseñado Liz-

-Aaa Oooo -a Soul ese sonrojo le parecio muy lindo...- nada es solo que... *sigue embobado*

-¿Soul? -Kid no comprendia porque Soul se puso de esa manera y de unos asientos mas atras Maka, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty y Chrona los observaban-

-Maka... -llamaba Liz-

-Si... -dijo Maka girandose hacia Liz-

-Creo que van bastante bien, ¿no?

-Si pero me da pena que me halla enterado de que Soul y Kid estan enamorados el uno del otro por ti, es decir...

-Ya, ya pero aun no sabemos si Soul esta enamorado de Kid -Liz se confundio por eso-

-Si lo esta intente hablar con el sobre eso y se puso muy nervioso y negandolo muy rapidamente.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien -dijo Tsubaki en voz baja para no despertar a Black*Star que se habia dormido-

-Jejejejejejeje Soul x Kid, Soul x Kid Jejejejejeje -susurró Patty porque sabia que se llevaría un regaño de su hermana-

-Chicos, ya llegamos al hotel -Sid-sensei avisó de que llegaban ya-

-¡Si! -contestaron todos-

-¡Kid ven aqui! -Liz lo llamaba-

-¿¡Que!? -le pregunta molesto justo cuando consiguio que Soul reaccionase y empezaran a hablar de cosas en común-

-Que pasa con esa contestación... bueno da igual como fue... -pregunto curiosa Liz-

-Solo hemos estado hablando unas horas y la mitad del camino hemos estado callados ademas no creo que de la noche a la mañana se enamore de mi.

-Ufff... Kid si sigues sin cooperar no saldra bien -dijo Liz decepcionada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya dentro del hotel...

-Bueno, las chicas van abajo y los chicos arriba queda mucho para la cena asi que coged vuestra habitación y preparad vuestras cosas... -dijo Sid-sensei- ¡Ah! en el piso de los chicos una habitacion esta en reconstruccion por eso en una dormiran dos juntos.

-¡YAHOOO! ¡EL GRAN BLACK*STAR DORMIRÁ SOLO! -grito Black*Star corriendo hacia el piso de arriba sin dar tiempo a Soul ni a Kid moverse-

-Entonces... tú y yo dormiremos juntos-dijo Soul-_ ¡Bien! dormiré junto con Kid._

-Si... -dijo Kid levemente sonrojado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la habitación de Soul y Kid:**

-Bueno... esta es nuestra habitación... -dijo Soul- _Espero que la cama sea pequeña... para acurrucarme más a Kid._

-¡Ah! -gritó Kid-

-¿¡Que pasa!? -Kid se preocupó por el grito repentino de su acompañante/amor-

-La... la... ¡LA HABITACIÓN NO ES SIMETRICA! -dijo porfin- _Ademas la cama es muy pequeña para los dos..._

-Aaaahh Yaaa ¡Bueno pues pongamosla simetrica! -sugirió Soul- _Y estar más tiempo contigo..._

-¡Sii! *con brillitos en los ojos*

-Manos a la obra... -a Soul no le importaba la simetria de la habitación pero para tener contento a SU shinigami lindo haria lo que fuera-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el comedor:**

-Sid-sensei Soul y Kid me han dicho que cenarán después de arreglar la habitación -dijo Liz era mentira pero ella y las demas tenias un plan para que Soul y Kid se quedasen solos en el comedor y poder conocerse mejor-

-Aaah bien...

-Comer, comer, quiero comer yaaa -gritó/pidió Patty-

-SI, EL GRAN YO TIENE HAMBRE JAJAJAJAJA -siguió Black*Star-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de arreglar la habitación Soul y Kid bajaron para cenar...

-¡Sid-sensei! -dijeron al unisono Soul y Kid-

-¿Y los demas? -pregunto Soul-

-Ellos me dijeron que más tarde que ellos por eso no os habisé.

-Pero nosotros no... -Kid estaba confundido por aquello-

-Bueno, los dejo en cuanto terminen de comer a dormir -dijo Sid saliendo del comedor-

-No se supone que son vacaciones a que vienen esas ordenes -refunfuñó Soul-

-Bueno *suspira* vamos a comer tengo hambre -dijo Kid con una media sonrisa-

-Si, comamos -dijo Soul -

-_Bien esta vez hablaremos más intimamente_ -pensó Soul- ¿Que hay de comer? -en verdad tenia hambre-

-Aaaa... pues curri y creo que de postre helado -dijo Kid mirando el menú-

-¡Helado! cool... -dijo sentandose en una de las mesas junto con Kid-

-mmh el curri esta muy rico -dijo Kid llevandose una cuchara a la boca-

-Si... rico... -dijo Soul- _Pero no tanto como tú..._ -pensó con una mirada llena de lujúria y deseo-

-Si... S-Soul t-te p-pa-pasa al-algo -dijo Kid nervioso por la mirada que Soul le echó-

-N-nada, nada, no pasa nada -contestó nervioso- _Controlate Soul no querrás asustarle o que piense que eres un pervertido y que solo actuas por las hormonas._

-Kid, como te va con la reavilitación -hace poco Soul se enteró de que el joven shinigami estaba haciendo reavilitación de su obsesión por la simetria-

-Bien... aunque lo de la habitación fue un bajón -dijo un poco triste-

-¿¡Que clase de animales te gustan!? -preguntó de pronto Soul-

-¿A que viene esa pregunta ahora? -Kid se extrañó por la pregunta tan repentina-

-Pues... te vi incomodo con el tema asi que hablaremos de animales...

-Ah... bien... pues animales... creo que... ¡los gatos! -dijo ahora animado el pelinegro-

-Y... que te gusta de ellos -la verdad se había extrañado por que al joven shinagami le gustasen ese tipo de animales-

-¡Ah! ¡sus oregitas son muy lindas y esas patitas... -mientras Kid decia lo mucho que le gustaban los gatos Soul divagó en su mente...

_**Mente de Soul:**_

_-Jajajajaja incleible, esto es increible Jajajajajaja -¿adivinais que esta soñando nuestro Soul...?-_

_-Miauuuu~ -ronroneo Kid...-_

_-¡SI! nuestro Soul estaba soñando con nuestro joven shinigami vestido de gatito pero no es de esos trajes de las tiendas NO... Kid iba vestido con unas medias negras, con un tanga con una mullida cola en la parte del trasero negras, con unas zarpas y unas orejas negras tambien- Kid_~ _estas tan lindo_~_ Jajaja_

_-Miauuuurrrrrr~ -Kid ronroneaba frotando se mejilla contra la de Soul- miau_~_, miaurrrr_~

_-Jajajajajaja ¡Increible! -gritaba la guadaña-_

_**Fin mente Soul:**_

-¡Y ademas de llamarlos gatos me gustan llamarlos nekos! y... -Kid se dió cuenta de que Soul andaba en su mundo-

-Increible... -Soul tenia una mirada perversa y por su boca casi se podia ver la baba-

-¿Soul te aburro? -pregunto Kid un poco triste-

-Que va es que tengo mucho sueño y *bosteza* como ya hemos comido mejor vamos a la cama.

-De... acuerdo... -no le convencio del todo pero el tambien tenia sueño-

-_Ufff... por poco... _-pensó Soul-

Y subieron a la habitación pero...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Soul... -llamó Kid- ¿como dormimos ahora? quiero decir la cama es un poco pequeña para los dos... -siguió un poco sonrojado-

-Ya... pues... nos acurrucamos -dijo simple Soul-

Kid asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno metete tu primero ya que eres el más pequeño de los dos -dijo Soul apagando la luz-

-Bien... -dijo Kid aun sonrojado y metiendose en la cama-

-Bien... -Soul se metió en la cama y después de un silencio bastante incomodó Soul se atrevió a pasar un brazo por la cintura de Kid creyendo que este dormia Kid se removió un poco acomodandose a la nueva postura- _Aaah esto... esta muy bien... Kid es muy calido..._

-_Mmmmh Soul me esta abrazando... se siente bien..._ -pensó Kid-

Y con esos pensamientos (y algunos pervertidos por parte de Soul) se dormieron...

**¿Reviews?**

**Habra lemon.**


	3. 1º Día: Declaraciones en la montaña

**Dicleimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente este fic.

**Advertancias:** Lime.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(N/A) -notas de la autora-

Tercer chapter de mi primer fic...

**3. 1º Día: Declaraciones en la montaña y algo más...**

La luz del sol mañanero entraba por la ventana.

-¡Ah! que molesto -dijo Soul estirazando el brazo y cerrando la cortina (N/A: la ventana estaba justo encima de la cama) entonces Soul recordo que tenia a esa persona especial a su lado...- _Kid, es tan lindo cuando duerme... mmmh y si... l-le b-beso... es decir no se enterará ¿no? esta dormido ¿no? _-la postura que tenia Soul para besar a Kid era perfecta... porque no se sabe cuando Kid utilizó el otro brazo de Soul libre como almohada y aparte de eso se habia dado la vuelta frente a frente- _No puedo más..._ -pensó Soul acercandose a Kid estaba muy cerca cuando...-

-¡YAHOO! EL GRAN YO HA VENIDO A DESPERTAROS Jajajajajaja -Black*Star entró abriendo la puerta de golpe y estropeando la oportunidad de Soul-

-Black*Star no grites Kid esta aun dormido -dijo Soul un poco molesto-

-¿Eh? Pero Soul que te pasa antes te daba igual el asimetrico este-dijo Black*Star- ¿Porque ahora si?

-B-bueno... etto... Black*Star -a Soul le daba un poco de miedo la reacción de su amigo al decirle que le gustaba el joven shinigami- tu aceptarias si... sintiera algo por él... -dijo señalando Kid-

-¿¡EH!? -Black*Star creia que era una broma pero al ver la cara tan seria de su amigo sabia que iba en serio- Soul...

-¡Chicos, hora de desayunar! -gritaba Maka desde abajo-

-Vamos abajo... Kid despierta -dijo Soul moviendo a Kid levemente-

-Mmmmh... porque... -dijo Kid aun medio dormido-

-Porque vamos a desayunar... -dijo Soul con una media sonrisa-

-Si... -contesto Kid levantandose y bajando al comedor-

-Soul... que... -no es que a Black*Star le molestaba que a su amigo le gustase Kid en verdad le daba exactamente igual pero aun no se lo creia-

-Si no te gusta lo entiendo -dijo Soul-

-¡TONTO SOUL! ¡AL GRAN YO LE DA IGUAL QUE TE GUSTE EL ASIMETRICO JAJAJAJAJA!

-Sssshhhh ¡BLACK*STAR NO LO GRITES POR HAY! -Soul intentó callarlo-

-¿Eh? pero no estan ya juntos.

-Pues no voy a intentar a ver si consiguo algo... -dijo con una sonrisa perversa-

-Soul... asi que ya piensas en "eso" -dijo Black*Star un poco sorprendido de que el peli-blanco pensase en esas cosas-

-"E-eso" NO, no, no -dijo Soul muy rojo en verdad si lo habia pensado-

-Si... claro... -Black*Star no se lo creia- ¡BUENO BAJEMOS TENGO HAMBRE YAHOOO!

-¡Si! vamos -dijo Soul- _Bueno... Black*Star ya lo sabe y parece que le da igual de verdad ya solo falta decirle a los demas... _-si Soul supiera que los demas tenian sus propios planes para que él y Kid se declarasen-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban de camino hacia la tienda de alquiler de motos al parecer iban a alquilar algunas motos para subir a la montaña...

-Hola, venimos a alquilar 9 motos -dijo Sid-

-¡Ah! lo siento pero solo nos quedan 4 motos las demas ya estan alquiladas o estan en reparación -dijo el chico que los atendió-

-Bueno pues entonces tendremos que ir de dos en dos -dijo Sid-sensei-

-¿Y usted? -pregunto Tsubaki-

-Yo no iré -dijo Sid-sensei queria darles espacio ademas el no era una niñera- Vale, vale, hagan parejas.

-Yo con Chrona -dijo Maka-

-Yo con Patty -dijo Liz-

-Entonces yo con Tsubaki -dijo Black*Star él decidió tambien dar espacio a su amigo Soul para tener más "contacto" con Kid al parecer no era tan tonto...-

-E-en-entonces tu y yo Soul -dijo Kid muy rojo-

-Si -dijo Soul- _Ahora podré estar más junto a él..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡YAHOOOOOO! -gritaba Black*Star a toda velocidad cuesta arriba-

-¡Black*Star! frena, frena -gritaba Tsubaki apunto de llorar y un poco más atras Liz tenía un problema similar con Patty-

-¡JEJEJEJEJEJE! ¡ACELERA, ACELERA! -gritaba Patty desde atras-

-¡NOOO! ¡PATTY! -gritaba Liz desde atras, despues de ellas estaban Maka y Chrona que no se daban tanta prisa, los ultimos eran Soul y Kid...-

-Bien creo que deberias ir tú al manillar ya que eres el que sabe conducir -dijo Kid-

-Ni Black*Star, ni Patty, ni Maka saben conducir y lo hacen... -contestó Soul-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Kid-

-Que deberias probar tu a conducir -dijo burlón Soul-

-B-bueno pero su nos chocamos o volcamos es tu culpa por dejarme conducir -dijo Kid con las mejillas hinchadas, este acto Soul lo via muy lindo tanto que le entraron ganas de "deborarlo"-

-Bien vamos -dijo Soul sentandose y dandole espacio a Kid para ponerse al manillar-

-Si *suspira* -dijo Kid sentandose- Soul vamos muy apretados...

-Pues ponte en mi regazo -dijo Soul esa era su oportunidad...-

-S-si -dijo poniendose en su regazo- ¡Vamos!

-Si pero despa- -fue cortado por Kid que le dio muy rapido al acerelador y fueron hacia arriba muy, muy rapido tanto que traspasaron a Maka y Chrona que se pegaron un buen susto, a Liz y a Patty esta ultima se habia quedado enbobada ante tanta rapidez... incluso a Black*Star y a Tsubaki en el que Black*Star gritó algo como... "¡NO, NADIE GANA AL GRAN YO!" y asi hasta llegar arriba...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Uffff... ¡Kid estas loco acaso nos quieres matar!

-¡Te dije que seria tu culpa!

-Bueno esta bien por ser la primera vez...

-¿En serio? la verdad siempre utilizé a mi monopatín.

Si... una cosa -esta era una pregunta importante...- a ti... te gusta alguien...

-No... -dijo seco Kid- _¿a que viene eso ahora Liz no le habrá dicho nada verdad?... no creo, no les he visto hablar en todas las vacaciones..._

-Pues a mi si y eres... -Soul se lo iba a decir cuando-

-¡YAHOOOOOO! -Balck*Star lo interunpe-

-¡Black*Star te dije que frenases -dijo Tsubaki aun temblando-

-¡VALE, VALE... PERO AUN NO ME EXPLICO COMO EL ASIMETRICO ME HA SUPERADO!

-A mi no me importa a verte superado es mas me da igual -contesto Kid-

-JAJAJAJAJA la proxima vez el gran Black*Star te ganará JAJAJAJAJA.

-¡Hola! -eran las demas chicas-

-Patty fuiste muy deprisa... -dijo Liz-

-JEJEJEJE asi es mas divertido -contesto su hermana-

-Chrona y yo no nos hemos dado tanta prisa pero ha estado bien ¿no? -dijo Maka-

-Si... -contestó Chrona-

-Bien... ¿porque no exploramos esto? y dentro de nos minutos nos reunimos de nuevo aqui, y tendremos que ir por parejas... -Liz tenia un plan para dejar a Soul y a Kid a solas...-

-¡BIEN! vamos Tsubaki -dijo Black*Star corriendo hacia un camino no muy lejos de allí-

-¡Si! -dijo Tsubaki siguiendolo-

-¡Adios! -se despidieron Maka, Chrona, Liz y Patty llendo por el mismo camino-

-Pues nos dejaron solos... -dijo Kid-

-Si... venga vamos -dijo Soul llendo por el camino contrario a sus amigos- _se lo diré hoy.._

-P-pero Soul... -Kid iba a protestar pero Soul lo cogió de la mano- _S-soul me esta cogiendo de la mano ¿porque?_

-Venga, venga -Soul estaba ansioso por llegar aun lugar más privado y confesarle sus sentimientos a la cara pero había un problema ¿y si lo rechazaba...? da igual porque aunque fuera así Soul lo haría enamorarse de él..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y siguieron caminando hasta llegar hasta u campo abierto lleno de un cesped con el que te podrias quedar dormidito...

-Soul... porque... fuiste tan rápido... -dijo Kid jadeante-

-Pues recuerdas la pregunta que te hice al llegar arriba, que si te gustaba alguien y me dijiste que no y yo te dije que si me gustaba alguien... -dijo Soul tumbandose en el cesped-

-Si... -Kid sintió com si su corazón se rompiese ¿a Soul le gustaba alguien, y si no era él...? a Kid le dolia el pecho de pensarlo- Si... lo recuerdo...

-Te diré quien es Kid... pero tumbate conmigo... -dijo Soul indicandole que se tumbase a su lado y Kid lo hizo- quien me gusta eres tú... -porfin lo dijo y mas rojo que un tomate-

-... -Kid se quedó mudo- ... ... ... es... broma... verdad... -definitivamente Kid creyó que Soul se burlaba de él o algo-

-No, Kid no es una broma es de verdad porque crees que he querido quedarme a solas contigo todo el rato...

-Kid no se lo terminaba de creer pero la voz y la cara de Soul eran tan serias que ya se estaba convenciendo- en serio... -dijo Kid muy rojo-

-Si... -dijo acercandose a Kid poco a poco hasta rodearlo por la cintura con sus barzos y abrazarlo contra su pecho- y-y p-puede que la gente piense que soy un p-pervertido pero no lo soy...

-Soul... hasta yo pienso que lo eres -dijo Kid levantando la cara para mirar a Soul-

-Jajaja ya... -y así se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro hasta que a Soul se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dar ya el primer paso...- Kid... y podemos ya sabes... Uhhh -dijo frunciendo los labios-

-S-So-So-ul acabas de... -Kid iba a protestar pero fue callado por los labios de Soul el beso fue muy casto y rápido-

-¿Como se sintió? -preguntó Soul-

-Bien... Soul hagamoslo otra vez... -pidió Kid muy rojo-

Soul hizo caso de lo que Kid dijo y volvió a unir sus labios con los de su nueva pareja... al principio el beso fue dulce e inocente pero se convirtió en uno apasionado y lleno de deseo mutuo cuando Soul mordió el labio inferior de Kid este entendió el mensaje y abrió un poco su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Soul... este saboreaba la dulce boca del shinigami... y Kid hacía lo mismo y cuando sus lenguas se encontraban las entrelazaban y tocaban con la punta... hasta que la falta de aire tuvo que separarlos haciendo como testigo un hilillo de saliva uniendolos aun...

-Y eso ¿como estuvo? -dijo Soul acariciando los muslos de Kid-

-Mmmh bien... -dijo Kid jadeante, desviando la mirada y limpiandose la boca de el rastro de baba-

-Bien... -dijo Soul acercandose al cuello de Kid y empezar a lamerlo y chuparlo en algunas ocasiones dejando pequeñas marcas rojas-

-Mmmgg... Soul... para...

-¿Que...? -dijo con la voz ronca del placer queria seguir...-

-¿No crees que vamos muy rápido...?

Que va... adema... PIPIPIPIPIPI -el teléfono de Soul sonó era Maka diciendo que llebaban un buen rato esperandoles...-

-*suspiro* vamos Kid, Maka y los demas nos esperan -dijo levantandose y cogiendo de la mano a Kid-

-Soul... creo que deberias tranquilizarte primero... -no podia decirle a Soul tan directamente que se le notaba un bulto en su pantalón...- es que mira... -dijo señalando el pantalón-

-¡AH! Vale, ya me iré tranquilizando por el camino... -dijo Soul intentando tapar "ese" problema-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hotel de noche:

Soul y Kid estaban ya acostados en la cama cuando...

-Kid... -Soul llamo a Kid y empezó a besar el cuello de este-

-S-So-Soul, Ahhhh ahora no... -dijo entre gemido y gemido. Soul empezó a acariciar los muslos y el trasero de Kid-

-Allí no pude tocarte como ahora... Kid... -se excusó Soul ademas esa "parte" empezaba a despertar de nuevo-

-Pero... Soul -Kid se volvio para mirarle- ¿Tú, me quieres?

-Por supuesto porque sino estaría así contigo... ademas ya te lo dije...

-No... me dijste que la persona que te gustaba era yo... y lo que quiero oir es un "TE QUIERO" -dijo un poco triste puede que Soul estuviese seguro pero él aun no tanto-

-¡TE QUIERO... TE AMO, DEATH THE KID! -gritó Soul rojo hasta las orejas- ahora tú...

-Te quiero... Te amo, Soul Eater Evans... -y dicho esto se besaron no un beso lleno de pasión sino dulce... y entre caricias y besos se fueron quedando dormidos...-

-Fue todo muy bien -susurró Liz escuchando desde afuera-

-Si... -susurraron Maka, Chrona y Tsubaki-

-Jejejejejeje -Patty río por lo bajo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡JAJAJAJA parece que a Soul le va bien! -al parecer nuestro querido ninja tambien escuchó la conversación-

¿Reviews...?


	4. 2º Día: De descubrimentos en el lago

**Dicleimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente este fic.

**Advertancias:** Lime.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(N/A) -notas de la autora-

**2º Día: De descubrimentos en el lago...**

A la mañana siguiente Sid-sensei los llamó muy temprano ese día y los llevó en autobus hasta un lago y aunque se despertaron muy trempano llegaron muy tarde...

-Bien yo me voy adios... -dijo Sid-sensie marchandose-

-Oye... y que hacemos ahora... -pregunto Liz-

-¡A las canoas! -dijo Maka muy emocionada y llevandose a Chrona-

-¡SI! -dijo Patty arastrando a su hermana que gritaba algo como..."¡no, a las canoas no!"-

-¡YAHOOO! -dijo corriendo Black*Star seguido de Tsubaki-

-¡Ah! Sid-sensei me dijo que nos pusieramos los trajes de neopreno por si nos caemos porque el agua está muy fría -recordó Maka-

-Bien pues nos lo pondremos -dijo Tsubaki-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de ponerse los trajes de neopreno se dispusieron a subir a las canoas por parejas (porque eran para dos)

-Vamos Soul -llamó Kid a Soul-

-¡Si...! ¡Ah! -a Soul le dió un derrame nasal al ver a Kid en traje de neopreno, con ese cuerpo tan fino y ese traje tan ajustado se le notaba todo-

-¡SOUL! ¿estas bien? ¿que te pasó? -dijo Kid muy rojo el tambien había notado los musculos de su amante atraves del traje de neopreno-

-Nada... que... te ves realmente sexy con ese traje...

-Aaah gr-gra-gracias -dijo tan rojo como un tomate-

-Awwwwww -se oyó de fondo eran las chicas apreciando la dulce y no tan dulce escena-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando subieron a las canoas cada uno intentaba quedarse en pie y no volcar, Maka y Chrona eran las más tranquilas asi que se quedaban más estables, los demas tembien lo intentaban pero estando Black*Star y Patty estando los primeros en sus respectivas canoas era un tanto dificil, mientras tanto con Soul y con Kid-

-Kid... quiero ir allí -dijo Soul señalando un lugar entre dos rocas-

-A-allí para que... -Kid ya se imagina para que, pero mejor prevenir que curar ¿no?-

-Quieres que te lo diga... -le susurró al oido y sin darse cuenta se vió arrastrado por Soul hasta ese sitio privado-

-Kid... -cuando salieron de la cano Soul empezó a "atacar" el cuello de Kid chupandolo y mordiendolo y Kid no se iba a quedar atras y empezó a morder el cuello de Soul-

-¡Mmmmmgg~! Soul n-no m-me de-jes marcas~ -dijo Kid-

-Pero... sino te marco... nadie sabrá que eres mio~ -contesto Soul en el cuello de Kid-

-Pero... -fue interrunpido por Soul que lo besó muy apasionadamente empezando a juguetear con sus lenguas y labios, no sabian cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero... les daba igual-

-Soul... Soul... -llamaba Kid- tu le has dicho ya ha los otros...

-¿Eh...? pues no... bueno solo a Black*Star pero no le importo... es mas sigue como siempre -dijo Soul- ¿Y tu?

-A Liz... a ella tambien le dio igual incluso se alegró... tal vez deberiamos decirles a todos.

-Si. Pero... quiero seguir~

-No, vamos a decirles ademas ya es hora de comer -dijo Kid severo llevando a Soul a la canoa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oid... chicos! -Kid los llamaba- tengo... tenemos que decirles algo... ¿verdad, Soul?

-Si -Soul no estaba muy convencido, pero si Black*Star no le dió importancia entonces a los demas tampoco ¿no?-

Creo que ya lo sabemos... -dijo Liz-

Si... ustedes dos estan juntos ¿verdas? -dijo Tsubaki-

-Si... -dijo tranquilo Kid- espera... ¿¡COMO!?

-Kid ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenia planes para ti y Soul y que había dicho a los demas? -dijo Liz-

-Espera... entonces todas las veces que hemos estado a solas... ¿¡habeis sido vosotros!? -pregunto Soul inseguro-

-¡SI! -contestaron todos-

-¡Eh! y como es que no avisaron al gran Black*Star -protesto Black*Star-

-Porque tu lo estropearias todo T.T -dijo Liz-

-¿¡Que!? -Black*Star empezó a protestar y a gritar "el gran yo nunca estropea nada"-

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Sid-sensei los fue a buscar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todo fue bien ¿verdad? -dijo Soul recostado con Kid en la cama ya para dormir-

-Si... Soul... Te quiero mucho -contesto Kid acercandose mas a Kid y recarcando su cabeza en el pecho de este-

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho Kid... -dijo Soul abrazandolo protectoramente- pero me da miedo decirle a tu padre ¿y si se enfada o algo? eres su unico hijo y... hombre + hombre = a nada.

-Mi padre es un dios Shinigami seguro que tiene algo para que yo pueda tener hijos o sino optar por la adopción.

-Claro... espera... ¿como que algo para que puedas tener hijos? -Soul se asusto ante la tranquilidad con lo que la dijo- no pienso ser el sugeto de experimentacion de Doctor Einstein... y no pienso permitir que tu tampoco -esto ultimo lo dijo muy serio, nadie dañaria a su pequeño querido y amado shinigami-

-Tranquilo Soul no creo que mi padre sea capaz de hacer eso -dijo Kid levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos- Soul... -dijo muy sonrojado y frunciendo los labios-

Soul captó el mensaje y empezó a besarle muy dulcemente para quedar dormidos despues.

**¿Reviews?**

**Ya lo se este capi a sido mas corto pero es que estoy pensando en hacer en el prosimo capitulo el lemon y en el extra... sorpresa,sorpresa XD**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a seguir haciendo historias de Soul x Kid...**


	5. 3ºDía:Amor en la playa y descubrimientos

**Dicleimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente este fic.

**Advertancias:** Lemon y Mpreg

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(N/A) -notas de la autora-

**3º Día: Amor en la playa y descubrimientos.**

Ya era por la mañana, y Sid-sensei los dejó dormir más porque iban a ir a la playa... se iban a quedar hasta la noche para ver los fuegos artificiales de su ultima noche de vacaciones.

-¡AAH! LA PLAYA, LA PLAYA -gritaba emocionada Patty y Liz-

-¡YAHOOO A NADAR! -gritaba animado Black*Star-

Despues de mucho nadar, hacer varias carreras, entre las que Soul y Black*Star terminaban discutiendo quien habia ganado a quien, juegos de voleibol (que acaban igual), llegó la noche y Soul se llevó a Kid a una pequeña cabaña que exploro un poco antes de llegar a la playa.

-Soul ¿porque me llevaste aquí? -pregunto Kid muy sonrojado-

-Yo queria hacer el amor esta noche... -dijo un poco nervioso-

-S-Soul n-no vo-voy a te-tener se-sexo con-contigo -dijo Kid entre avergonzado y enfadado-

-No seria tener sexo... sino... etto... el sexo es solo sexo... pero hacer el amor solo se hace con la persona mas quieres... -dijo un poco avergonzado decir cosas bonitas no era precisamente su fuerte, pero es que era Kid su amor-

-Soul... yo es que no estoy seguro... -dijo Kid mirandolo fijamente-

-Solo confia en mi... esta noche era olvidarte hasta de la simetria... -le susurro al oido para despues besarlo y recostarlo en una pequeña cama que el mismo había preparado, Kid le correspondio enseguida. Los besos que al principio eran dulces se fueron haciendo mas apasionados y fogosos-

-Mmmmgg Soul... -dijo Kid jadeante cuando Soul mordió y lamió su cuello, Soul empezó a quitar la camisa, pantalones y ropa interior de Kid- Soul... -Soul paró todo lo que estaba hacienda para mirar fijamente a SU Kid... la imagen de Kid a su disposición, en su piel blanca como la nieve cubierta de sudor se reflejaba la luz de la luna y sus ojos vidriosos llenos de deseo... Soul no lo dudó más y se quito el tambien la ropa con ayuda de Kid, poniendose en medio de las piernas de Kid este apreto los ojos preparandose para lo que venia...-

-Aun no Kid... primero hay que prepararte... -dijo seductoramente Soul acercando sus dedos a la boca de Kid- lamelos...

-Si... -Kid empezó a lamer los dedos de Soul chupandolos llenandolos de su saliva...- ya... Soul no aguanto mas... -dijo Kid abriendo levemente sus piernas y rodeando la cintura de Soul con ellas-

-Primero metere uno...luego el otro y asi hasta los tres... ¿vale? -Kid asintió y arqueó su espalda al sentir el primer dedo dentro, Soul empezó a hacer circulos, luego metió el segundo y por ultimo el tercero, Kid emitia pequeños gemidos de dolor, pero despues fue cambiado por el placer-

-¡Mmmmgg Aaaah~! Soul hazlo ya~... -Kid ya no podia mas y al parecer Soul tampoco aguantaría mucho asi que saco sus dedos con cuidado y se dispuso a entra-

-Si te duele mucho dimelo... ¿vale? -dijo Soul con un tono de preocupación en su voz, queria que fuese algo bonito de recordar para el y Kid no algo doloroso-

-De acuerdo... -dijo besandolo dulcemente... Soul asintio y se dispuso a penetrarlo muy lentamente- ¡Aaaahh! mmmmg -Kid soltaba gemidos de entre dolor y placer-

-Ah... Kid... -decia Soul ronco de placer el shinigami era realmente estrecho, humedo y caliente. Al principio Soul fue despacio pero viendo que Kid empezaba a acostumbrase fue dando estocadas cada vez mas rapidas y profundas-

-Aaaahhh mmmgg~ Soul~ -Kid gemia a cada estocada que Soul de daba el placer que sentia era increible. En la cabaña solo se escucha los jadeos, la respiración y los gruñidos que soltaban los dos- S-Soul y-yo vo-voy a...

-Ya... yo tambien -y dando una ultima estocada los dos llegaron al orgasmo, solo se oia la respiracíón jadeante de los dos... hasta que se tranqulizaron... Soul se tumbó al lado de Kid y este apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este abrazondose...-

-Te amo Kid... -dijo Soul medio dormido-

-Yo tambien te amo Soul... -dijo cerrando los ojos para dormir-

-Por cierto... ¿te dolió mucho? -dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando Kid-

-Al principio era extraño pero despues... fue increible... -dijo Kid levemente sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Soul le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó, fue un beso muy dulce y lleno se amor- Soul... nos perdimos los fuegos artificiles... -dijo Kid ya casi dormido-

-No me importa... lo unico que espero es que tu padre no me haga nada... -dijo Soul un poco temeroso Kid rió por lo bajo y así se durmieron abrazados... y disfrutando del calor mutuo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente los demas los esperaban para irse.

-*suspiro* donde se habrán metido -dijo Sid-sensei llevaban esperandolos ya media hora-

-No se... ellos dos desaparecieron justo cuando empezaron las fuegos artificiales... -dijo Liz, en verdad ella si se imaginaba a donde habían ido-

-¡Ah! allí estan -gritó Patty, Kid estaba siendo cargado por Soul en su espalda- ¿que le pasó a Kid-kun?

-Eeeeeh anoche se cayó y se hizo daño en un tobillo... -excusó Soul-

-Claro... se "cayó"... y el duele el "tobillo" -dijo Liz-

Soul y Kid se sonrojaron ante el comentario... el resto del camino fue normal excepto por Kid que le dolia mucho el trasero y casi no podia sentarse en el asiento y cuando llegaron a Death City.

-Kid... ¿le diremos a tu... p-padre... -Soul estaba nervioso-

-Tranquilo Soul no creo que te haga nada.

-Claro... pero pase lo que pase... quiero que se pasa que te quiero mucho, mucho -dijo Soul cogiendo de la mano a Kid y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él-

-Si... lo se... yo tambien te quiero -dijo Kid con una pequeña sonrisa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se fueron a sus casa menos Soul y Kid que fueron haber a Shinigami-sama para comunicarle la sorpresa de que su querido hijo se ha hecho novio de el pervertido de Soul ademas de que ya han echo el amor pero claro eso no se lo van ha decir o si-

-Hola, Padre -saludo Kid a su padre-

-Ah~ Kid~ hola como te fue el viaje -saludó Shinagami-sama a su hijo- ¡Ah! hola, Soul-kun.

-Hola... -Soul saludo a Shinigami-sama lo unico que quería era decirselo rápido y irse de allí corriendo-

-Padre tengo que decirte algo... -dijo Kid serio- es que... Soul y yo...

-¿Uh? Soul y tú ¿que?

-Shinigami-sama Kid y yo hemos empezado a salir y ademas ya nos acostamos y... que quería decirle que no nos arrepentimos de haberlo hecho y... que quiero mucho a su hijo y que me encargaré de todo lo que he hecho... -dijo Soul muy rapidamente-

-Pues vale~ adios~ -dijo simplemente Shinigami-sama-

-¿¡Que!? -dijeron Soul y Kid al unisono-

-Que vale no me importa~

-P-Padre no te importa la descendencia -dijo Kid-

-No~ sabes... creo que ya es hora de que te lo diga... que tu puedes quedar embarazado~ al ser el hijo de un Dios de la muerte~ -explicó Shinigami-sama-

-¿Como, Padre? -preguntó Kid perplejo-

-Pues tus hormonas han podido reaccionar ante las "estimulaciones" de Soul, por eso es posible que tu cuerpo apesar de ser hombre puede estar preparado para tener hijos.

-¡Es-espera en-entonces Kid a podido quedar preñado! -dijo Soul espantado- _Al menos no habrá experimentos de por medio..._

-Claro~ y ahora fuera tengo que arreglar unas cosillas~ -dijo Shinigami-sama-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el parque donde siempre jugaban al baloncesto Kid y Soul estaban sentados en los bancos.

-Soul... tan malo seria que me quedase embarazado... -dijo Kid muy serio y sin mirar a Soul-

-No, porque lo dices -Soul se extrañó por la duda del joven shinigami-

-Es que... parecias muy espantado ante la posibilidad de que pueda quedar embarazado -dijo Kid aun sin mirarle y como no obtuvo repuesta se levanto y se dispuso a irse pero Soul lo abrazó por detras-

-No... Kid... es que... ¿y si no soy un buen padre? -dijo Soul con un tono de voz muy serio-

-Soul... no estas solo ademas... ¡ugh! -Kid se puso azul y se tapó la boca rapidamente-

-¡Kid! ¿¡que te pasa!? -Soul estaba preocupado de la repentina reacción de su amor-

-Creo... que... voy a vomitar... -y se fue corriendo hacia alguna papelera de por hay-

-¿Que? -Soul se fue tras el para tranquilizarlo- será mejor que se lo diga a tu padre por si acaso tu...

-Sí a entiendo... parece mentira que hace tres dias que somos novios...

-Pero llevamos mucho como amigos muy cercanos y eso tambien cuenta... -contestó el peliblanco-

-Si...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ah! Otra vez aqui~ -dijo Shinigami-sama- ¿que pasa?

-Es que Kid esta vomitando mucho... y se siente mareado -dijo Soul con una sonrisa forzada, no queria llevarse un Shinigami-chop de los que da...-

-... ... Soul... -dijo Shinigami-sama muy serio tanto que Soul de dió un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo- cuando me dijiste que tu y Kid ya se habían... acostado... crei que habian usado algo llamado protección...

-B-bueno Shinigami-sama yo... -dijo Soul pero fue cortado por Shinigami-sama-

-Escucha si mi Kid quedó embarazado tienes que hacerte cargo y si no... -Shinigami-sama levantó su mano para darle un Shinigami-chop a Soul pero...-

-No, escuchame tu Shinigami-sama con le dije antes no estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho y Kid tampoco y tambien le dije que me haría cargo de lo que vendría... -hizo una pausa para coger aire- ¡YO AMO A KID!

-Padre... -Kid entró poco despues- Yo tambien amo a Soul...

-Shinigami-sama bajó su mano- Asi que un nieto... Awww increible ya estoy echo todo un abuelete~ -dijo Shinigami-sama-

-Pero aun no sabemos si de verdad estas... embarazado -dijo Soul mirando a Kid-

-Tranquilo lo estoy, me hice esto -dijo sacando un test de embarazo- y da positivo.

-Entonces... voy a ser padre... ¡VOY A SER PADRE! -gritó Soul saliendo corriendo de la Death Room para decirselo a todos-

-Padre... estas deacuerdo... de verdad... -preguntó Kid-

-Por supuesto~ me hace ilusión ser abuelo~ -contestó Shinigami-sama haciendo una especie de baile...-

**¿Reviews?**

**El proximo capi será un extra muy cortito... y tambien el ultimo.**


	6. 9 Meses despues Extra

**Dicleimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente este fic.

**Advertancias:** Ooc y Mpreg

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(N/A) -notas de la autora-

**6. 9 meses despues... (Extra)**

Soul iba corriendo por las calles de Death City para llegar al hospital era un día muy especial para él porque... ¡iba a ser padre! y encima Shinigami-sama tuvo la gran idea (notese el sarcasmo) de darle una misión justo cuando SU QUERIDO KID estaba a punto de dar a luz...

-¡Kid! -gritaba Soul por los pasillos del hospital- Hola, señorita me podría decir en que habitación esta Death the Kid -preguntó Soul a la recepcionista-

-Si en la planta 8 sala 8 -contestó la recepcionista-

-Gracias... -dijo saliendo hacía el ascensor pero en el había un cartelito que ponía "Inavilitado" entonces Soul tuvo que correr escaleras arriba hasta la planta 8 sala 8... y cuando entró vio a su querido y lindo shinigami recostado en la cama y con una sonrisa muy calida...-

-Entra Soul... -llamaba Kid y en sus brazos reposaban dos bebes en vueltos en unas mantas- uno de ellos se parece mucho a ti...

-Soul hizo caso de lo que dijo que Kid y se fue acercando poco a poco... como si fuese un sueño... y en cuento Soul pudo verlos la pequeña sonrisa que tenía se ensanchó a mas no poder...- Son... muy lindos -dijo agachandose para poder verlos mejor y Kid estaba en lo cierto uno de ellos se parecia mucho a él, piel morena, ojos rojos, dientes puntiagudos y el pelo blanco pero el flequillo del pequeño era de color negro, y el otro se parecia bastante a Kid, piel palida, ojos dorados... pero en el color de pelo no se parecia tanto ya que en vez de tener el pelo negro y tres rayas blancas lo tenia blanco y con las rayas negras...-

-Soul... quieres coger uno... -dijo Kid-

-Si... -Soul fue a cogerlo (gracias a que Kid le dijo como cogerlo) pero la calma del momento fue interrumpida por Black*Star que entro chillando como loco haciendo que los bebes llorasen-

-¡Black*Star mira lo que hiciste! -le regañó Tsubaki-

-Lo siento... -se disculpó Black*Star él no queria hacerlos llorar-

-Awww puedo coger uno -dijo Liz muy emocionada-

-Aww kawaii -dijo Maka al verlos-

Luego de mucho escandalo, lloriqueos y alguna que otra pelea por quien cogia primero a los bebes la calma volvió cuando se hizo tarde y tuvieron que irse.

-Kid en verdad... son muy bonitos -dijo Soul besando la frente de uno de ellos- lo unico que no entiendo es porque tu habitación está en la planta 8 sala 8...

-Ah, porque el número 8 es increiblemente simetrico.

-*suspiro* lo suponia -en ese momento un de los espejos que había en la sala empezó a brillar hacíendo aparición Shinigami-sama-

-Holaaa~ hijo y Soul-kun... Awww a ver, a ver -dijo mientras Soul cogía al otro bebe de los brazos de Kid para enseñarselos a Shinigami-sama- que lindos~ y pensar que fui doble abuelo~ -decía Shinigami-sama muy entusiasmado- bueno... me tengo que ir... -dijo desanimado- si las enfermeras me ven me regañaran... otra vez... -y desapareció en verdad Shinigami-sama no queria llevarse una nueva regañina por parte de las enfermeras, porque al parecer en mitad de la cesarea (porque de otra forma Kid no habría podido tenerlos) apareció en uno de los espejos haciendo que dos o tres enfermeras se desmayasen del susto (no todos los dias se ve a un Dios Shinigami en el espejo en plena operación)-

-Jeje... eso fue rápido -dijo Soul dandole uno de ellos a Kid- sabes... he pensado en un nombre para uno de ellos...

-¿Cual? -pregunto Kid- yo tambien pensé uno...

-¿Así? pues el mio es Lukas... -dijo un poco sonrojado-

-Emil es el que he pensado...

-Lukas para el se parece más a mi y Emil para el se parece mas a ti... ¿O al reves? -dijo un poco confundido Soul-

-No... así esta bien... -dijo Kid-

-¡Lukas y Emil Evans the Death! muy bien -dijo agachandose y besando dulcemente a Kid-

-Si... -respondiendo al beso-

/Fin/

**¿Reviews?**

**Yaiii, termine... ¿os gusto el fic? No se si el apellido de Lukas y Emil es muy bueno...**

**El nombre de Lukas y Emil los he cogido de los nombres humanos de Noruega y Islandia de Hetalia - Axis Power (porque no se lo que tienen esos nombres que me gustan tanto xD)**

**Seguiré subiendo historias de esta pareja y puede que alguna de Giriko x Justin...**


End file.
